


Kipinävuoro

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Hietanen ja Rahikainen selvittelevät kiistojaan kipinävuorossa.





	Kipinävuoro

Uupumuksesta sekava konekiväärikomppania marssi aina vain sodan runtelemissa metsissä, nyt jo niin monetta päivää, ettei kukaan miehistä jaksanut enää edes pitää lukua. Sen lisäksi, että heitä vaivasi yleinen kyllästyneisyys tilanteeseen, heidän seuralaisinaan pysyivät myös jatkuva nälkä ja jano, jotka saivat kenen tahansa hermot kireälle. Toisiin inhimillisten tarpeiden laiminlyönti höystettynä väsymyksellä ja jalkoja hiertävillä saappailla vaikutti enemmän kuin toisiin, ja juuri sellaisissa olosuhteissa oli nyt jo edesmennyt Riitaojakin edellisenä vuonna sotkettu Lehdon toimesta suohon, kun tämä ei enää ollut jaksanut kulkea eteenpäin ja kantaa itse varusteitaan. Luutnantti Koskela, joka kulki joukkonsa kärjessä, odotti nytkin jonkinlaisen ilmiriidan syttymistä ärtyneiden miestensä välille.  
  
Hietanen ja Rahikainen olivat nimittäin silminnähden jälleen kerran napit vastakkain. Nyt ensiksi mainittu asteli perin pohjin loukatun näköisenä marssijonossa mahdollisimman kaukana toisesta kuin voisi saada Rahikaisesta jonkin tarttuvan taudin, mutisi epämääräisesti itsekseen ja kiihtyi nollasta sataan, jos häntä vain tohdittiin häiritä. Aivan askeleen verran nuoren kersantin edellä kävelevä Koskela ei enää ollenkaan pysynyt perässä sen suhteen, millä keinoin Rahikainen oli Hietasen kulloinkin suututtanut, eikä sen puoleen välttämättä halunnutkaan tarkalleen tietää. Valitettavasti joukkueenjohtajan ehkä ikäväkin velvollisuus oli huolehtia siitä, etteivät miesten vääjäämättä tiiviissä yhteiselossa ja koettelemuksissa syntyvät keskinäiset konfliktit vaikuttaisi koko porukan toimintaan.  
  
Hietasella ja Rahikaisella ne olivat vaikuttaneet heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien, ja vaikka Koskela olisi kuinka halunnut sulkea siltä silmänsä, ei hän siihen oikein pystynyt. Muutenkin joka ikinen joukkueen mies tiesi aina, jos Hietanen ja Rahikainen olivat ottaneet yhteen, tulivat toisinaan jopa pyytämään häntäkin erotuomariksi, jos ilmapiiri kävi liian passiivisaggressiiviseksi. Koskela kehotti heitä kuitenkin yleensä vain odottamaan tilanteen tasaantumista, sillä hän oli sitä mieltä, ettei liian tarkka holhoaminen tehnyt kuin hallaa yhteishengelle ja usein pahensikin asioita, että aikuisten miesten kannatti itse setviä ongelmansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut kieltää sitä, etteivät nuo kaksi siihen millään tuntuneet pystyvän, vaan aina oli jotakin, mistä Hietanen Rahikaiselle mekotti.  
  
Ei siinä toisaalta – Koskela ymmärsi kyllä Hietasen tuohtumisen. Ei Koskela itsekään Rahikaisen tekemisiä aina hyväksynyt, mutta katsoi niitä yleensä sormien läpi (tai oli näkemättä, jos suinkaan siihen pystyi) eikä puuttunut asiaan. Rahikaisen bisnekset eivät Koskelan mielestä edes upseerille kuuluneet, kunhan tämä vain hoiti häneltä vaaditut hommat eikä tehnyt mitään suoraan ohjesääntöjen vastaista. Niin Rahikainen yleensä ilman suurempaa moitteen sijaa asialliset suorittikin. Hietasella vain oli vahva moraali, jota tämä mielellään – vain hyvää tietenkin tarkoittaen – toisillekin jakeli, ja toisinaan Koskela melkein toivoi, ettei Hietanen olisi niin herkkä ja ailahtelevainen. Mies itse siitä kuitenkin eniten kärsi, mutta toisaalta sodassa selviytymisen keinot olivat moninaiset, ja jo talvisota oli Koskelalle sen opettanut.  
  
Joukosta alkoi pikku hiljaa kuulua muutakin sotamiesten nurinaa kuin pelkästään Hietasen yksinäinen sadattelu, ja Koskelakin vilkaisi hämärtyvälle kesäkuun taivaalle. Hänen mielestään olisi jo aika lopettaa marssi siltä päivältä ja päästää miehet nukkumaan, mutta ylemmältä taholta sitä käskyä oli silti odotettava, ja niin hän miehilleen huusikin. Nurkuminen loppui siihen paikkaan, mutta heidän ei silti kovin kauaa tarvinnut vapautusta vartoa, sillä pian saapui lähetti, joku Koskelalle tuntematon uusi pojankloppi, asiasta ilmoittamaan, ja juoksi sitten saman tien suoraan heidän edelleen Kariluodon miehille kertomaan niin nopeasti kuin sotavalmis nuorukainen vain kykeni. Koskela ei voinut olla hymyilemättä toisen epäloogiselle innokkuudelle, vaikka tiesi, että pian se pojastakin hälvenisi, kun tämä pääsisi oikean maailman kanssa tekemisiin.  
  
”No niin. Tuli käsky. Tästä enää vähän matkaa eteenpäin, seurataan neljättä puolijoukkuetta”, huusi Koskela pysähtymättä ohjeet ja melkein tunsi jalkapohjissaan miesten hetkellisesti virkistyneiden askelten kuminan polkua vasten. Hietanenkin tuntui vähän elpyneen, kun Koskela kääntyi tarkistamaan, että perässä tulijoilla oli kaikki hyvin.  
  
He leiriytyivät Lammion käskystä hieman epätasaiselle aukealle, mutta puolijoukkueteltta saatiin tottunein ottein pystytettyä ja nälkäisille miehille annettiin lupa syödä päivän ensimmäinen ateria. Koskela istahti tapansa mukaan Hietasen viereen ja ojensi tälle muutaman säilykepurkin.  
  
”Otahan tästä. Pistä kiertämään.”  
  
Ottihan Hietanen, ei ruoasta kannattanut kieltäytyä, vaikkei hänen oikeastaan enää tehnyt mieli syödä. Rahikainen oli poikennut aiemmin päivällä marssirivistä johonkin kylään, ja kun Hietanen oli Koskelan hiljaa esitetyn pyynnön mukaisesti mennyt miestä noutamaan, oli tämä löytynyt jälleen kerran varkaista. Hietanen oli varmastikin mekottanut Rahikaiselle pitkän hetken, ja miesten palatessa reissultaan oli Koskela heti huomannut kersantin kireyden ja Rahikaisen repun uuden pullotuksen, saanut sillä vahvistuksen ounastelulleen. Koskela oli laittanut Hietasen asialle siksi, että näin miehet saisivat hetken olla kahden kesken ja toivonut, että muun ryhmän puuttuessa ympäriltä Rahikainen saattaisi antaa vähän periksi ja olla ärsyttämättä Hietasta enää enempää, ehkä jopa jättää varastelun sikseen. Hietanen olisi varmasti arvostanut elettä, ja Koskela tiesi Rahikaisenkin tietävän sen. Mies oli kuitenkin huomattavan hyvä ihmistuntija sen perusteella, mitä Koskela oli vuoden yhdessä sotimisen aikana ehtinyt nähdä, ja juuri siksi hän Rahikaisen käytöstä ja motiiveja sille kummastelikin.  
  
Omaa – liian pientä, tietystikin – annostaan hiljaa syödessään ja ryhmänsä miehiä tiiviisti tarkkaillessaan Koskela mietti ankarasti. Hän ei olisi halunnut puuttua asioihin enempää kuin oli jo nyt puuttunut, mutta hänestäkin tuntui epämukavalta nähdä, kuinka Hietaselle tuli aina huono olo silloin kun tämän eettiset näkemykset joutuivat koetukselle. Sotaa Hietanen kyllä kesti, koska vaihtoehtoja ei ollut, mutta mitään turhaa mies ei sietänyt. Koskela oli jo melkein puuttunut Lehdon toimiin silloin kun tämä oli ampunut sen venäläisvangin takaapäin, oli ollut jo avaamassa suutaan, mutta perääntynyt sitten viime hetkellä, vaikka olikin silloin nähnyt Hietasen loukkaantuneempana kuin koskaan enää sen jälkeen. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti ollut uskonut, että Lehto siitä kuitenkaan muuttuisi, mutta Hietasta ja tämän hätää Koskela oli säälinyt. Kaikkiahan hän oikeastaan sääli, piti huolta jokaisesta niin hyvin kuin vain kykeni, olisi tehnyt toisten puolesta mitä tahansa. Siksi Koskela tunsi silläkin hetkellä ikävää vastuuta, tarvetta auttaa miehiään vaikka väkisin, halua tehdä kerrankin oikein.  
  
Kun ruoat oli syöty ja nälästä mariseminen hetkeksi tauonnut, alkoivat sotilaat haukotellen painua telttaan toivoen, ettei yhdellekään heistä lankeaisi vahtivuoroa. Koskela nousi äkkiä ylös ennen kuin Hietanen ja Rahikainen ehtisivät minnekään.  
  
”Hei, pysyhän hetki aloillasi”, Koskela sanoi ja tarttui kevyesti Hietasta univormun liepeestä. ”Ja Rahikainen myös. Tulepa tänne.”  
Hietasen ilme synkkeni ja Rahikainenkin näytti katseensa kääntäessään vähän kummastuneelta, mutta tuli kun Koskela kerran käski. Luutnantti mittaili kumpaakin hetken ennen kuin puhui.  
  
”Te kaksi saatte tämän yön ensimmäisen kipinävuoron”, tokaisi Koskela ja nosti kätensä pystyyn, sillä Hietanen oli jo avaamassa suutaan vastaväitteisiin, ”aivan, Hietanen, minä tiedän, että sinä haluaisit jonkun muun. Minä sen sijaan haluan, että te kaksi selvitätte sen, mikä teidän välejänne hiertää.”  
  
Koskela piti tauon ja katsoi alaisiaan tiukemmin kuin olisi halunnut. Hietanen jurotti uhmakkuutta nuorilla kasvoillaan ja Rahikainen oli nostanut kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Niin kuin te hyvin tiedätte, tämän ryhmän pitää vetää yhtä köyttä, jotta se toimisi parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Se tarkoittaa sitä, että jokaisen täällä täytyy kyetä tekemään töitä kaikkien kanssa. En minä sitä sano, että ylimpiä ystäviä pitäisi olla, mutta toimeen on tultava”, totesi Koskela rauhallisesti.  
  
Hietanen punastui kevyesti ja katseli maahan, ei olisi halunnut pettää Koskelan luottamusta, mutta pelkäsi tehneensä niin. Rahikainenkin näytti hieman vaikealta.  
  
”Te istutte tänä yönä totuttuun tapaan yhden kipinävuoron, mutta ellette ole sopineet sen päättymiseen mennessä, istutte niin kauan kunnes olette. Sen jälkeen te tulette telttaan ja herätätte minut seuraavalle vuorolle. Onko selvä?”  
  
Hietanen ja Rahikainen nyökkäsivät sanomatta mitään. Koskela oli oikeassa, sen he tiesivät, ja oli kuin heitä olisi nuhdeltu koulupoikien lailla. Oli olemassa vain tuo yksi ihminen, jonka suorasta pyynnöstä he eivät voineet kieltäytyä, vaikka Hietanen kuumeisesti pohtikin, sanoisiko Koskela mitään, jos hän vain tämän kerran uhmaisi suoraa käskyä.  
  
Koskela näki kyllä toisen mielenliikkeet tämän kasvoilla, mutta tiesi, että Hietanen päätyisi lopulta aina tottelemaan. Tämä oli niin lojaali hänelle, melkein luottomies, ettei Koskela yhtään epäillyt, etteikö mies tekisi mitä hän pyysi. Rahikaisen suhteen hän oli melko varma, ettei tämä vastustelisi, tämä osaisi kyllä vähintään imarrella tiensä läpi esteiden, ja jos Hietanen suostuisi jäämään Rahikaisen kanssa vahtiin, toteuttaisi kersantti samalla varmasti loputkin Koskelan pyynnöstä ja yrittäisi kaikin keinoin sopia. Hietanen oli nopea suuttumaan, mutta Koskela tiesi, ettei tämä ollut pitkävihainen tai millään muotoa tahtonut riidellä. Hietanen kyllä todennäköisesti säksättäisi Rahikaiselle kaikki tunteensa ulos, mutta antaisi anteeksi, jos toinen vain käyttäytyisi edes näennäisen sovittelevasti.  
  
Hietanen oli palannut tuijottamaan maata kiinnostuneen näköisenä, ja Koskela otti sen myöntymisen merkkinä. Rahikainen sen sijaan katsoi Koskelaa edelleen kuin olisi halunnut kysyä mieheltä oliko tämä tosissaan, muttei joko uskaltanut alkaa sellaiseen tai kunnioitti esimiestään liikaa. Varmasti kumpaakin.  
  
Koskela katsoi Rahikaista hetken päättäväisesti takaisin suoraan silmiin, nyökkäsi tälle kuin käskynsä sinetöiden ja sanoi: ”No niin, pojat. Pankaahan nuotio tulille. Onhan jommallakummalla kello?”  
  
”On”, sanoi Hietanen ja ravisti hihaansa alas, näytti kulunutta mutta täysin toimivaa pientä koneistoa. Koskela nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.  
  
”Pitäkäähän huoli itsestänne.”  
  
”Pijetäähä myö”, huikkasi Rahikainen mairittelevasti luutnantin loittonevalle selälle ja kääntyi sitten hymy korvissa Hietasta kohti, ”eikös niin?”  
  
Hietanen ei viitsinyt edes vastata, mulkaisi vain Rahikaista pahasti ja alkoi kerätä maasta kuivia oksia vihaisin ottein. Rahikainen hymyili vinosti itsekseen, kohautti olkapäitään ja ryhtyi hänkin puuhaan.  
  
Hietanen kuljeskeli niin kaukana Rahikaisesta kuin suinkin oli mahdollista. Hänen sisällään kiehui, ja hetken hän melkein vihasi Koskelaa sen vuoksi, että tämä oli hänet jotenkin onnistunut taas suostuttelemaan yhteistyöhön Rahikaisen kanssa, nyt jo toista kertaa saman päivän aikana. Ymmärsihän Hietanen Koskelan toiveen – puolijoukkueen sisällä kun oli aina yhteenottoja, mutta ne olivat useimmiten vain satunnaisia näpäytyksiä miesten kesken, eivät sellaisia jatkuvia riidanaiheita kuten hänen ja Rahikaisen päättymätön tahtojen taistelu. Kaikinpuolinen suvaitsevaisuus oli heidän elossapysymisensä valttikortti, ja luutnantti oli tarpeeksi viisas ymmärtääkseen sen.  
  
Hietanen ei vain olisi millään jaksanut ruveta siihen, ei silloin kun hänen itsensä ainut toive oli päästä pitkän marssipäivän jälkeen punkkaansa nukkumaan väsymyksen pois. Koskela tiesi sen ja käytti sitä nyt Hietasta vastaan, mutta ei Hietanen valitettavasti voinut siitä suuttua, sillä hän ymmärsi hyvin, ettei Koskela sitä hänen kiusakseen tehnyt, yritti vain auttaa heitä, itseään ja kaikkia muitakin. Rahikaistakin varmasti väsytti, mutta sai Hietasen mielestä väsyttääkin, aivan sama hänelle. Hietanen itse ei ainakaan alkaisi sovittelemaan vaan odottaisi Rahikaisen aloitetta, meni siinä sitten koko yö jos niikseen tuli. Aikuinen mies selviäisi kyllä yhdestä unettomasta yöstä.  
  
Rahikainen katseli Hietasta vaivihkaa sivummalta. Kersantti olisi raivoisalla riuhtomisellaan varmasti saanut kokonaisen puunkin irti jos olisi yrittänyt, ja hieman se Rahikaista ihmetytti. Olihan hän varsin monesti vastaanottanut oman osansa Hietasen ärtymyksestä, mutta nyt toisen – oikeutettu, Rahikaisen oli tahtomattaankin pakko myöntää – suuttumus paloi niin pinnalla, että yksikin väärä sana Rahikaiselta olisi kuin bensiiniä ja päästäisi varmasti ilmiliekit valloilleen. Mies vaistosi, ettei ehkä itse ollutkaan enää suurin syy kersantin kiukkuun, ja se kieltämättä helpotti tilannetta. Voisihan hän katsoa, kuinka asia etenisi ja antaa sitten tarvittaessa vähän periksi.  
  
Rahikainen vei omat isommat puunsa tasaiselle soramaalle ja ryhtyi tottuneesti valmistelemaan heille nuotiopaikkaa. Hietanen pudotti omat risunsa nopeasti tulisijan päälle ja Rahikaisen katsetta vältellen katosi sitten uudelle hakukierrokselle ennen kuin toisen ehtisi hänelle mitään sanoa. Rahikainen katseli hetken miehen perään, mutta keskittyi sitten taas tulentekoon, ehtisihän sitä myöhemminkin Hietasta tarkkailla. Hän kaivoi tulitikut harmaan univormunsa taskusta, tarkisti vielä kaiken varuiksi melkein huomaamattoman tuulen suunnan ja sytytti puut. Nuotio roihahti iloisesti, ja kieltämättä tulen lämpö tuntui kesäyönäkin melko turvalliselta ja mukavalta.  
  
”Helvetti”, kirosi Hietanen sivummalla. Rahikainen nosti yllättyneenä katseensa: harvemmin hän oli kersantilta voimasanoja kuullut, vaikka ne olivatkin eittämättä osa korpisoturin jokapäiväistä puheenpartta.  
  
Hietanen retkotti mahallaan maassa, ja syyllinen siihen löytyi aivan läheltä. Aivan vastaavanlaisiin juuriin oli kapteeni Kaarnakin aikoinaan aina juuttunut ja sadatellut niin, että puoli Paloaukeaa kuuli sen. Rahikaisen suupielet kääntyivät jälleen hymyyn, mutta mies arveli, että olisi varmaankin viisainta yrittää tukahduttaa se. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli kersantin luo, ojensi tälle kättään.  
  
”Suatanan juuret”, pahoitteli Rahikainen niin myötätuntoisesti kuin osasi, ”suanko mie auttaa?”  
  
Hietanen katsoi häntä ensin niin, että Rahikainen varmasti tiesi, ettei saisi auttaa. Uhma miehen kasvoilla oli kuitenkin pelkkä häivähdys, joka katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, ja hetken se sisäinen taistelu Hietasen ilmeessä kesti, kunnes jompikumpi puoli antautui. Rahikainen piti kättään edelleen ylhäällä ja odotti kärsivällisesti.  
  
Vain hetkisen Hietanen vielä epäröi, mutta kohottautui sitten pystyyn ja hyväksyi hänelle tarjotun avun. Rahikaisen ote oli luja hänen auttaessaan kersantin taas tolpilleen, ja toinen näytti levottomalta hänen puistellessaan ohimennen kevyesti univormun etuosaa.  
  
”Uotkos sie kunnossa?” Rahikainen kysäisi ja väläytti hymyn. Hietanen ei ollut varma, kuinka reagoida, tyytyi vain nyökkäämään yksinkertaisesti, nostamaan käsistään kaatuessaan pudottamat risut maasta ja jatkamaan sitä, mitä oli ollut tekemässä. Rahikainen palasi tulta vahtimaan – Hietanen tarvitsisi varmasti hetken omaa rauhaa, mutta hän oli varma, että toinen vielä myöhemmin jäkättäisi oikein olan takaa. Kuten Koskelakin aina sanoi, rauhallisesti se oli otettava.  
  
Kauaa ei Hietanen voinut tekosyynsä varjolla pysyä poissa nuotiopiiristä, sillä maastossa oli oksia melko huononlaisesti, kuitenkin varmasti sille yölle riittävästi, ja ne oli nopeasti kerätty. Lopun viimein hänen oli pakko tulla Rahikaisen seuraksi liekkien ääreen, mutta niin kauaksi hän edelleen istui kuin suinkin pystyi, sammaleen peittämälle mättäälle. Hän vältteli taas katsomasta Rahikaiseen, ja ihan vain jotakin tekemistä keksiäkseen hän kaivoi tupakkansa ja tulitikkunsa esille.  
  
Siinä poltellessaan hänen olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa jotain, oikeastaan ihan mitä tahansa, ei Hietanen ollut tottunut sillä tavalla vain hiljaa olemaan. Se tuntui hänen kaltaisestaan hupiveikosta pelkästään kiusalliselta ja painostavalta ja, hitto vie, kyllähän Hietanen inhosi kovasti niitä kipinä- tai muita vahtivuoroja, joita oli viimeisen vuoden aikana hoitanut yksin. Mikään ei hänestä ollut tylsempää kuin uppoutua liiaksi omaan maailmaan ulkoisten virikkeiden puuttuessa.  
  
Seuraavan tunnin ajan he vain istuivat aivan hiljaa aloillaan ja tuijottivat liekkejä, lisäilivät satunnaisesti risuja nuotioon, mutta sitten Rahikainen avasi lopulta suunsa todettuaan, ettei Hietanen kuitenkaan aloitetta tekisi.  
  
”Meijän pittäis vissiin jottai täs puhhuu että peästäis jossain vuaiheessa nukkumaanki”, hän sanoi ja katsoi nuotion yli mietteisiinsä vaipuneeseen Hietaseen.  
  
”Sää tiärä oikke hyvi mist mää sul suutui”, Hietanen tokaisi ääni särähtäen, takaisin katsomatta. Häntä suututti, mutta myös suretti ja hermostuttikin. Hietasen olisi oikeastaan tehnyt mieli huutaa, mutta hän yritti hillitä itsensä.  
  
”Tiijänhä mie”, sanahti Rahikainen lyhyesti ja raapi päätään, ”mut en mie voi kyllä sannoo, että mie oikein ymmärtäisin.”  
  
Hietanen kohautti olkapäitään. Rahikainen saisi hänen puolestaan olla ymmärtämättä, jos tahtoi.  
  
”Auta ny vähän ies. Kai siitä voijaan ies puhhuu voaikka lämpimikseen vuan jos ei muuten”, sanoi Rahikainen hetken päästä harkitusti.  
  
”Sää viet ihmiste omaisuut”, sähähti Hietanen vihaisesti, ei pystynyt enää pitämään sitä sisällään. Se yllätti Rahikaisen, sillä vaikka tämä oli odottanutkin Hietasen jossain vaiheessa avautuvan, se tuli silti nopeammin kuin mies oli vain hetkeä aiemmin antanut odottaa.  
  
”Ei ne immeiset sinne ennää takas tule. Paremp se on että joku niitäkii ruokii ja tavaroita viel tarttee”, suostutteli Rahikainen hymyillen vienosti. Hietasta ärsytti, sillä hän tiesi Rahikaisen olevan siinä kyllä oikeassa, ja hän tyytyi vaikenemaan. Olkoon yksin oikeassa.  
  
”Sie peäsisit isse pualjon helepommalla jos vuan sulukisit silmäs miun liiketuoiminnalta. Kyllä sie tiijät että elossa mie vuan koetan pyssyy niin ko kuaikki muutkin täällä.”  
  
”Kylä mää se ymmärrä et sää viet ruakka, jopa tavaroit myytäviks et saisit lisää ruakka, mää en sitä hyväksy mut kylä mää se tiärä miks”, Hietanen tokaisi, mutta Rahikainen oli melko varma, ettei toinen ollut vielä puhunut suutaan täysin puhtaaksi, että jokin suurempi kireyden aihe kyti vielä pinnan alla.  
  
”Jatka vuan”, hän johdatteli. Hietanen epäröi hetken, ei halunnut huutaa, mutta tuohtumus otti silti ennen pitkää vallan.  
  
”Mää tiärä mitä sää teit Petroskois. Sää pyäriti ilotaloo ja käyti niit kaupungi asukkait hyväks” hän sanoi jo ääntään korottaen. Rahikainen oli osannut odottaa sitä.  
  
”Ne itse suostuvat. En mie kettään puakottanu.”  
  
”Ne kärsi jo aiva tarpeeks ja niil oli kaikil nälkä, tietenki ne suostu! Sää oisit voinu auttaa. Nii määki tein”, sanoi Hietanen jo melkein kyyneleet silmissä, hämärtyvän yön peittäessä suurimman vihan nostattaman punan hänen kasvoiltaan. Rahikainen punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan lipevyyden ja sovittelevuuden väliltä, päätyi jälkimmäiseen ajatellessaan, ettei Hietanen varmastikaan ensimmäistä arvostaisi.  
  
”Mie olin niille kaikille hyvä, mie varmistin että ne oli koko ajan turvassa ja ettei kukkaa niitä satuttanu. Mie annoin niille tyätä että ne vois elättää ittensä, ainoota tyätä mitä mie niille soain annettuu.”  
  
Hietanen itki jo, vaikka oli pitkään pidätellyt katkeria tunteitaan sisällään. Hänestä tuntui kamalan pahalta ajatella niitä ihmisiä, jotka joutuivat alentumaan itsensä myymiseen henkensä pitimiksi, joilla ei ollut mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin alistua pahantekoon pahanteon jälkeen, sotaan ja siihen, etteivät heidän kehonsa kuuluneet heille vaan suomalaisille sotilaille, joiden oli tarkoitus heitä käyttämisen sijasta suojella. Se oli ällöttävää ja epäinhimillistä.  
  
Rahikainen katseli vähän avuttomana, kun Hietanen pyyhkäisi nyt jo selkeästi punehtuneita kasvojaan hihansyrjään. Hänen oli hirvittävän vaikea ymmärtää toisen tunnepitoista reaktiota, mutta kyllä hän tietysti hyvyyttä kaikissa sen ilmenemisen muodoissa kunnioitti. Rahikainen nousi ylös alkuyön aikana hyvin lämmittämältään paikalta ja istahti Hietasen viereen, laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Toinen ravisteli sen pois ja yritti parhaansa mukaan olla mies.  
  
”Anna ol”, Hietanen sähähti, koetti päästä kauemmas Rahikaisesta kuin jostain saastasta. Tämä tarttui häntä lujasti ranteesta kiinni.  
  
”En anna. Rauhotu ny, hyväne aeka”, Rahikainen älähti kun Hietanen edelleen tempoili otteessa, koetti satuttaakin päästäkseen vapaaksi.  
  
”Sää teit se vaa saarakses omat tarpees tyyrytettyy!” Hietanen ulvoi. Häntä ahdisti puhua aiheesta, ja se oli Rahikaisellekin selvää.  
  
”Pysy ny aloillas ja anna miullekin joku muahollisuus puhhuu!”  
  
Yllättäen Hietanen lakkasi venkoilemasta ja lysähti väsyneesti maahan selälleen, painoi kädet kasvoilleen kun Rahikainen päästi irti hänen ranteestaan. Eipä tässä kai muukaan auttanut kuin antaa Rahikaisen selittää.  
  
Rahikaisen oli pakko myöntää, että häntä vähän säälitti Hietasen osa. Toisen tuska oli niin ylitsevuotavaa, ettei sen aitoudessa ollut yhtään mitään kyseenalaistamisen sijaa, ja vuosia muita ihmisiä tarkkailtuaan oli Rahikainen oppinut tunnistamaan erityisen herkät yksilöt jo kaukaa. Yksi niistä oli hänen rakas lapsuudenystävänsä Sihvonen, ja toinen tuo Hietanen tuossa. Pakkohan kersantille oli rehellinen olla.  
  
”Sie uot ihan oikiassa sen suhteen, että kyllä mie näitä huommiani oman edun nimissä enssijasesti pyäritän”, Rahikainen aloitti hiljaa, katseli nuotioon sanojaan punniten, ”mut aevan koaikki mitä myö immeiset tehhää on oman edun pualesta. Sie syöt ja nukutki oman etus pualesta. Mut ei se sitä tarkota ettei siun oma etu tarkottais muittenki etua. Se pelekästään että myö voijaan olla sillä tavoin hengissä auttamassa tuoisia meijän omilla tuavoilla ja puarhaamme mukkaan korvaa jo palajon sitä että myö tehhään  _koaikki_ ittemme etteen ennen muita. Käsitätkö sie? Muailma on hirviän juluma paekka, en mie sitä kiellä, mutta joskus, tai oikeestaan meleko usein, tarkotus pyhittää keinot. Meijän on yritettävä tehä puarhaamme niillä välineillä jotka meille on annettu. Ymmärrätkö?”  
  
Hietanen oli kuunnellut joka sanan tarkkaan, eikä voinut millään kiistää sitä, etteikö Rahikaisen puheissa olisi ollut järkeä. Tottahan toinen puhui – jopa Hietasen inkvisitio oli ollut pääasiassa hänen oman etunsa sanelemaa, mutta tarkoitusperä oli jälleen kerran ollut hyvä. Sellainenko piilotettu elämänfilosofia oli kaiken Rahikaisen toiminnan taustalla, toisista huolen pitäminen keinolla millä hyvänsä, jopa niillä ikävimmilläkin? Tuntui siltä, että Hietasen pään läpi kulki raide, jolla liikkuvat junat jättivät lastejaan ties minne, ja siksi hänen nyt mustavalkoiselta tuntuva ajattelutapansa romahti täysin kasaan, sillä ei ollut enää käyttöä.  
  
Hetken Hietanen vain makasi aloillaan ja tuijotteli pilvistä taivasta, koetti saada asioihin jotakin järkeä, mutta sitä ei löytynyt. Ei hän edelleenkään Rahikaisen toimia hyväksynyt, ne olivat ja tulisivat aina olemaankin hänen moraalikäsitystään vastaan, mutta hän ymmärsi Rahikaisen logiikan. Kieroutunuthan se oli aivan kuten mies itsekin, kiero kuin korkinruuvi, mutta Rahikainen oli selvästikin uhrannut sille aikaa ja ajatusta. Hietanen ei olisi koskaan uskonut Rahikaisen olevan minkäänlaista ajattelijatyyppiä tai edes kykenevän syvällisyyteen, ja nyt häntä hämmensi kovasti se, että hän oli ollut niinkin väärässä toisen suhteen.  
  
Hitaasti Hietanen nousi takaisin istumaan, tuijotti Rahikaista ja tämä häntä, katsoi toista aivan uusin silmin. Hän halusi tietää lisää tämän ajatusten ketjusta, halusi keskustella, halusi ymmärtää paremmin ja nähdä maailman toisen kautta. Eihän sitä samaa mieltä kai tarvinnut ollakaan, sen olivat jo lukuisat keskustelut Lahtisen kanssa Hietaselle osoittaneet. Monet kerrat hän oli kyseenalaistanut, vaan oli hänet itsensäkin kyseenalaistettu.  
  
”Olik sää varmast niille hyvä? Pirik sää varmast niist hualta?”  
  
”Niin hyvin ko vuan osasin.”  
  
He katsoivat toisiaan suoraan silmiin, Hietanen kuin haastaen, mutta Rahikaisen katseessa ei näkynyt mitään muuta kuin pelkkää vilpittömyyttä, uskoa omaan asiaan. Hietanen ei ollut varma, oliko Rahikainen sillä oikealla asialla, mutta ei kai sen sillä tavalla väliksi ollutkaan. Petroskoi oli jo takana päin.  
  
”Hyvä o”, Hietanen myöntyi ja kääntyi kohti hiipuvaa tulta, heitti vierestään sinne risuja pitääkseen liekin elossa. ”En mää siit erellenkä tykkä, mut kylä mää tajuan. Ei se must oikke o, mää ole erelle stä mielt jot o niit muitki tapoi auttaa, mut jos sää pirit niist eres mahrollisimma hyvää hualta…”  
  
Rahikainen katseli Hietasta, tämän koko olemusta. Oli vaikea uskoa, että he kaksi olivat saman ikäisiä, sillä siinä missä Rahikainen itse oli nähnyt paljon pahuuttakin, oli Hietanen varmasti säästynyt siltä melkein täysin ennen sotaan joutumista. Tietynlainen Hietasen koko persoonallisuutta hallitseva viattomuus oli niin erilaista kuin Rahikaisen oma vankka kokemuspohja, ja sellaista oli vaikea ymmärtää, ellei itse ollut yhtä herkkä ja pehmeä, ikuinen optimisti ja kaikin puolin pelkästään pyyteettömän hyväntahtoinen. Hietasen kasvoilla oli sellainen pohtiva, iätön ilme, kuin mies olisi uponnut jonnekin maailmankaikkeuden syvyyksiin ja unohtanut, missä fyysisesti oli. Jokin lopputulokseen saapumisen luoma kipinä toisen silmissä poltteli, eikä Rahikainen oikein ollut varma, näkikö lopulta vain nuotion heijastuksen vai oliko Hietanen jollain lailla muuttunut siinä pienessä hetkessä, Rahikaisen sanojen johdosta, oliko tämä löytänyt uuden todellisuuden omansa rinnalle. Ehkä.  
  
Rahikainen laski vasemman kätensä uudelleen kevyesti Hietasen olalle, eikä tämä nyt ravistanut sitä pois, vilkaisi vain ja katsoi sitten hämärän suurentamilla pupilleillaan jonnekin kauas metsään. He olisivat pian voineet lähteä, mennä telttaan ja herättää Koskelan kipinään, mutta eivät he sitä muistaneet. Sillä hetkellä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin he kaksi, yhteys, jota he eivät halunneet rikkoa, jota he eivät koskaan olleet edes kuvitelleet saavuttavansa. Sellainen yhteisymmärrys oli heille aivan uutta, sillä vastapareina he olivat toisiaan aiemmin pitäneet. He eivät olleet nähneet mitään samaa toisissaan, ja kumpikin tiesi, etteivät he ilman Koskelaa olisi sitä koskaan luultavasti huomanneetkaan. Sitä he eivät osanneet sanoa, oliko Koskela sen jotenkin kummalla tavalla vaistonnut, kuten tällä tapana oli, oliko tiennyt havainnostaan edes alitajuntansa ulkopuolella, mutta yhtä kaikki he mielissään häntä kiittivät. Parempaa luutnanttia ei heillä olisi voinut ollakaan, ja jotenkin tämä aina onnistui saamaan kaiken toimimaan.  
  
”No… soanko mie anteeks?” kysyi Rahikainen hiljaa hetken päästä, annettuaan Hietaselle taas aikaa upota syvimpiin ajatuksiinsa, etsiä omaa paikkaansa hetkellisesti särjetystä maailmastaan.  
  
”Saatha sää”, lupasi Hietanen ja hymyili hänelle, vaikutti rennommalta ja jotenkin helpottuneeltakin. Helpottunut oli tosin Rahikainenkin, vaikka se häntä hieman kummastutti.  
  
Hietanen oli yksinkertaisesti jotenkin niin puhdas mutta myös särkyvä, ja Rahikainen oli oikeastaan melko pahoillaan siitä, että oli toista ymmärtämättömyyttään välistä – tai aika useinkin – loukannut. Ei hän sitä tahallaan tehnyt, ei vain aina niin käsittänyt toisten tunteita ja niiden pieniä vivahteita, vaikka olikin hyvä ne huomaamaan. Kenties hän voisi oppia Hietaselta.  
  
Rahikainen kiersi Hietasen olalla levänneen kätensä toverillisesti tämän hartioiden ympärille. Hietanen katsoi häneen uudelleen, näytti oloonsa aivan tyytyväiseltä, soi uuden hymyn, joka ulottui koko kasvojen alalle. Rahikainen oikeastaan piti Hietasesta, piti kovastikin, sellaista aitoutta ja itselleen totena pysymistä hän arvosti. Hietanen oli siitä hyvä esimerkki.  
  
Tietämättä tarkkaan miksi, halusiko vain taas kasvaneelle puutteelleen helpotusta vai tunsiko kuitenkin ehkä enemmänkin, Rahikainen kumartui Hietasen puoleen, piteli tätä mahdollisimman lempeästi yläselästä, ettei vahingossakaan säikyttäisi toista ja suuteli varovasti, itselleen kumman haparoivasti, pehmeitä huulia. Hietanen vastasi ensin muitta mutkitta, mutta tuntui sitten epäröivän tajutessaan mitä teki ja vetäytyi aavistuksen poispäin. Rahikainen irrottautui vastentahtoisesti hänen suultaan, mutta jäi silti nojaamaan otsallaan toisen omaan, kun tämä ei häntä poiskaan työntänyt.  
  
”Anteeksi, mie en aatellu ollenkaa”, sanoi Rahikainen silmät kiinni, käsivarsi yhä toisessa kiinni.  
  
”Ei se… mitää”, henkäisi Hietanen, ”mää vaa… yllätyi.”  
  
”Mie vuoin kyllä piästää irti.”  
  
”Äl.”  
  
Rahikainen avasi silmänsä. ”Eikö?”  
  
”Näi o iha hyvä”, sanoi Hietanen hymyillen ja nojasi häneen, ”vaik en mää kylä aatellu oleva, täytty sano.”  
  
Rahikainen hymyili ja sulki silmänsä uudelleen – eipä hänkään ollut sitä juuri ajatellut.  
  
Hetken he vain olivat niin, kunnes Hietanen sanoi ahdistuneella äänensävyllä maahan tuijotellen: ”Sää kai halua mult vaa sama mitä kaikilt muiltki.”  
  
Rahikainen pudisti päätään. ”Em mie ellet sie. Kyllähä miulle aena kelepaa, mutten miekään välitä ellei tuoinenkaan.”  
  
Hietanen huokaisi. ”Mu o kauhia vaikeet usko jot sää oisi sellasest seikast kiinnostunu.”  
  
Rahikainen irtautui ja katsoi toista tiiviisti.  
  
”Mitä siitä muka ittelleen soa jos se tuoinen ei ole täysillä mukana? Miun mielestä siin hukkaa kumpiki vuan aekaansa. Kyllä mie sen myönnän että mie aeka usein halluun mut kyllä miulle voipi sannoo myös vuan että ei. Em mie kuoskaan mielestäin kettään ole puakottanu vuaikka saatan mie meleko päällekäyvä olla. Kyllä mie eitä kunnioitan, mutta joskus se tuoinen muuttaaki mielensä jos vähän kovemmin yrittää”, hän selitti.  
  
Hietanen ei kyennyt samanaikaisesti kohtaamaan noita tummia silmiä ja ymmärtämään. Hän näki selvästi, että Rahikainen halusi, mutta silti tämä sanojensa mittaisesti jätti päätöksen hänen haltuunsa. Hietanen nielaisi vaikeasti ja heitti lisää oksia nuotioon, vaikkei olisi tarvinnutkaan.  
  
Mitä ihmettä? Ei Hietanen koskaan ollut miestä sillä tavalla halunnut, eikä sen puoleen naistakaan ennen Veraa. Mutta Veraa ei enää ollut, se tyttö oli menneessä eikä siinä kaipuu auttanut. Ei kannattanut haikailla enää opettajattaren perään varsinkaan, kun ei tiennyt, olisiko aamulla enää elossa.  
  
”Sie kai uot meleko kokematon?”  
  
Hietanen tuijotti punaoransseja liekkejä ja nyökkäsi, katsoi sitten Rahikaiseen lyhyt pelko punehtuneilla kasvoilla häivähtäen. Kyllähän hänkin oikeastaan halusi. Ehkä Rahikaiseen voisi luottaa.  
  
”Sie et uo ennen ollu miehen kanssa?” varmisti Rahikainen olettamuksensa. Hietanen punastui hieman lisää ja pudisti päätään.  
  
”Jos sie halluut – ”  
  
Hietanen ei saanut äännähdystäkään itsestään ulos, mutta nyökkäsi katse harhaillen.  
  
Rahikainen veti hänet uuteen suudelmaan, niin hellään ja taidokkaaseen kuin vain kykeni.  
  
**  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he palasivat pimeään puolijoukkuetelttaan, menivät heti eri puolille kuin eivät toisiaan tuntisikaan. Rahikainen oli aivan rentona kuten aina, mutta Hietanen oli melko varma, että tämä yö tulisi ikuisesti polttelemaan hänen mielessään.  
  
Hietanen asettui Määtän viereen ja kuunteli sivukorvalla, kun Rahikainen herätti Koskelan kipinään.  
  
”No, saittekos te asianne selviksi?” Koskela kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja haukotteli, nousi vastentahtoisesti ylös kun Rahikainen kävi viereiselle paikalle istumaan ja virnisti luutnantin sitä näkemättä.  
  
”Saatiiha myö”, hän tokaisi ykskantaan ja vilkaisi hymy korvissa Hietasen suuntaan. Tämä punastui niin syvästi, että oli onni, ettei Rahikainen voinut sitä nähdä.  
  
”Hyvä juttu”, sanoi Koskela ja taputti poistuessaan Rahikaista olkapäälle samalla kun nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi Hietaselle. Raitista ilmaa tulvi suuaukon läpi.  
  
Vielä kerran, ennen kuin käänsi kylkeä, loi Rahikainen Hietaseen merkitsevän katseen ja hymyili leveästi. Sitten Rahikainen nukahti ja Hietanen jäi yksin valvomaan hämmennyksensä keskelle.  
  
 _Mää vaa kauhiast tätä ihmettele._


End file.
